


patience

by chrobins



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Baggage, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: leon/lukas rarepair! they have found a platonic companionship  in one another which means lots of warm hugs and sometimes sweet kisses!my sweet luka, this is for you <3





	patience

If there is anything Lukas has noticed about Leon is how  _ incredibly _ beautiful is. His heart is big and warm, accepting of everyone that means something to him. His caring nature is more beautiful than Lukas has ever seen. Even Leon’s crude choice of words and his extreme confidence of his own outer beauty is somewhat endearing because Lukas  _ knows _ the kind of man Leon is when he is true of himself.

 

But of course his outer beauty is stunning; as Leon’s fabric shifts off of his pale shoulders, slipping down toned arms for battle, slipping to the floor and leaving his torso bare. In the soft candlelight, Leon’s skin glows and sparkles and it makes Lukas stutter in breath. 

 

Leon dresses to night clothes, loose fabric shifting against his slim body as he makes his way to the bed they share. Lukas feels something...so unsure of himself but he feels something for Leon. Love? Lukas is unsure of that even now. His thoughts fill with a memory of Leon who told him to follow himself.

 

_ “Just because you have lost the ability to love another doesn’t mean you can’t be happy! Be true to yourself and find something that brings you joy!” _

 

“You’re staring.” Leon teases, slipping under the duvet and falling down as the soft mattress and pillows break his fall. “Tantalized by my beauty, sir Lukas?” He teased again, humming a little song and smiling bright. 

 

“Perhaps.” Lukas says, but his mind screeches yes.  _ Yes yes yes. _ “I find it remarkable that you can love a man who does not do the same for you.”

 

Leon scoffs. “I am  _ the king _ of unrequited love.” He turns to his side, facing the upright soldier. “I do not find happiness in forcing a man to love me. But your proposal was sweet enough…” Leon’s cheeks were as bright and red as wine. I’ve already plainly told you anyway that my years in Askr have shown me a different happiness than waiting for a handsome prince of charm to ride in on a golden stallion and promise me an eternity of love.” He groans again. “I’d much rather stay here in this room where you and I find comfort in each other’s presence.” He lifts a brow, pausing.

 

“What?” Lukas couldn’t help the little smile on his lips.

 

“Your hugs are warm and true, like coming home after the longest of days. And when you allow me the blessing, your lips upon mine are the sweetest of cakes that I like to take time to enjoy and let the taste linger until the next.” Leon shifts closer, pressing his head against Lukas’s shoulder. “I do not need you to love me. I don’t want you to feel guilty because of it.” He took one of Lukas’s hands away from his book, holding it in his own. “I only want you to be happy. And if that means being able to be your companion...then I will cherish you until you expire.”

 

It’s true; as Leon threads their fingers, palm against palm...it’s one of Lukas’s few joys. Leon’s smile is another. Leon’s lips against his bring about a different kind of feeling Lukas is unsure of a name for it. When Leon joins him in bed and uses his chest like a pillow, when Leon makes tea for him every morning filled with nutrients and his unconditional love, when Leon is behind him in battle as his arrows support him with each step forward, when he hugs just because he wants to, when he peeks up with his sparkling, joyous eyes and Lukas’s head naturally sinks to meet him and kiss him…

 

“If I  _ were _ someday...to find that I love you…” Lukas finds his throat rough, “I want you to know it won’t be because of my guilt, but of my own choosing.” Leon is quiet beside him, sweeping his thumb over the back of Lukas’s hand. “If this heart of mine decides to beat for another...I promise it will only be for you.”

 

“You speak of fairy tales.” Leon smiles, sitting up and pressing his warm body closer. “I thought you told me you didn’t like those kinds of stories.” His face is so close that Lukas could count each and every eyelash that flutter sweetly at him.

 

“I’m starting to believe…” Lukas breathes, heavy and deep before Leon seeks his lips. Light, gentle and sweet, never overstepping too much, always gauging Lukas’s mood and reacting so quickly. Leon pulls away, eyes a bit wide with how forward Lukas is being. “You seem to take my breath away.” Lukas sighs again, closing his eyes and letting Leon kiss him again.

 

Lukas savors each movement, breathes in every sigh Leon makes. He sweeps his tongue across his lips as they part so he will not forget the taste in his sleep. Leon opens his mouth to speak, to respond, but his cheeks turn brighter than any rose. His tongue feels tangled, unable to say anything. So he slides down in the bed and hugs Lukas’s waist. It’s his response, his reply, his  _ “you too take my breath away.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
